Kiki Chan said story (aphmau)
by Kiki-Chan the weird otaku
Summary: D
1. Chapter 1

Btw this is only the first four chapters the other chapters with be Comin out soon

Btw this does not express my feeling or other wise towards the Minecraft rp this is based on all characters( Nana,Zane,etc) do not belong to me and here owner is aphmau, but Kiki,Evan , Naomi,bullet,and wady are mine

But if u ask I might let u use them in a story!ENJOY!

(just a little of Kiki as a toddler)

(Btw this is Zana story of there kid/s)

Chapter one: A family

A young girl with light blue eyes, black hair, and black cat ears and tail walked up to another miefwa with pink hair,her mother. "Mommy, where's dada?" The young girl looked up at her mother in confusion. "He'll be back soon,Kiki stay calm." The mother said as she kissed Kiki's forehead.

"I'm home!" The front door opened as a tall man with light blue eyes and black hair walked in with bags of food in his arms,he sat them down on the counter as Kiki ran up to him with a smile on her face as he picked her up. "Hello my little nugget!" "She said your her hero,Zane" Kiki's mother walked into the kitchen smiling. "What's a matter you mad your not her hero nana?" Zane smirked as he said that. "Excuse me I'm her hero too!" Nana put her hands on her hips. "I know you are babe."

*few hours later now it 9:00*

"Ok Kiki bed time!" Zane and nana both said at the same time. "Nuuuuuuu!" Kiki looked up at her parents as she walked into her black,purple and blue room sadly. Zane and Nana tucked her into her bed and went to there room "Good night!"

Chapter two

"Kiki! It's time for school!"nana yelled into Kiki's room. Kiki jumped in surprise as she fell onto the floor "oops sorry didn't mean to scare ya!" Nana walked out of her room. Kiki rubbed her head in annoyess "ow." She got up and got dressed she put on her favorite sleeveless shirt with a hoody and some shorts and some boots that had cat heads on the top(the shape) she looked at the clock that said it was 8:00 "Shoot ima be late!" She ran out her room grabbed her backpack and some toast and said "Love y'all,bye!" As she ran out the door.

"Finally,I'm here, I wonder were Naomi is…" Kiki walked into here high school as she looked around the first thing she saw was a tall werewolf with black hair and brown eyes. "Evan!" Kiki yelled at the boy as he turned his head toward her as he smiled while waving at her. Kiki walked towards him. "Hey Evan!" Evan looked at her as his wolf ears twitched "Hey Kiki,long time no see huh?" Kiki smiled as she said "Yup! Hey have you seen alpha?"

"Alpha? Who's that?" Evan looked at her confused

"Oh I mean Naomi." She blushed a little in embarrassment

"No, why you haven't?" Kiki shook her head as Evan said that. Then a group of werewolf walked up behind her gripping Kiki's tail. "Oww!" She turned around facing the leader in anger. "Aw look guys we made little ms meifwa mad,awww!'" The werewolf smirked as Kiki punched him in the face " don't touch my tail." Kiki walked away in anger as Evan followed her.

Chapter three.

Kiki walked up to her friends(pack) with Evan following her. "Hey Kiki!"wady, a blonde short haired werewolf smiled. Naomi a dark brown long haired girl looked at her in confusion as she said "Hey Kiki,have you seen Bullet?" Kiki looked at Naomi and answered "No alpha I haven't…." Kiki grabbed her phone and realized she had a text from Bullet saying "ima be late to school today!" Kiki looked back up towards Naomi and said "She texted me she's gonna be late to school today." Naomi smiled and said "Ok." The bell rang as they started heading to their classes Kiki sat next to Naomi in their first class wich was math their teacher walked in and explained their assignment they had to do before she handed out some paperwork. Naomi and Kiki finished quickly as Kiki started to draw. Naomi was on her phone as she looked over at Kiki's drawing. "Hey that looks really good!"

Kiki looked up from her drawing of a dragon as she covered it and replied "Thanks alpha!"

The bell rang again

Kiki looked at her schedule to see her second block, it only said to go to room "357". Naomi looked over at Kiki's schedule and said "Hey that's the room I'm going to cmon we'll walk together!" Kiki looked up at alpha as she said "ok.."

Once they got to the room…

They walked into a room full of werewolf's. They all eyed Kiki as she sat next to Naomi,Wady,and Evan.

Chapter four

One of the werewolf's was the one Kiki punched earlier. Kiki's eyes opened up wide as her light blue eyes started to turn red, Naomi immediately noticed Kiki's eyes as she quickly wrapped her black scarf over Kiki's eyes. The werewolf immediately noticed Kiki. He walked up to her, as everybody in the room looked at him…

He picked Kiki up by her hoody's neck front, as he said " Don't you ever put your stupid cat hands on me meifwa!" He pushed her onto the ground. She got up quickly as she hit him hard in he back as he turned around towards her, then she punched him in the gut as she said ". My name isn't "meifwa" it's Kiki."

She turned around and walked towards her desk and sat down.

Chapter five!,!,!,,,, keep watching out for new uploads of this if u wanna keep on frickin readin!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! So here's the other chapters!

(Chapter five)

Kiki thought to herself * idiotic werewolf!* Everybody else was in shock, as they whispered to each other while staring at Kiki. Finally the teacher walked in " My name is . Now please open your books to page 120." Kiki opened her book and started reading.

＊after class**chapter 6*

Kiki walked into the hallways while talking to Naomi. "I can't believe you beat up a werewolf!" Naomi whispered in shock. Kiki rolled her eyes as she replied "You could've beat him up to, you know Naomi, gotta go bye!" Kiki ran to her class as the bell ringed right when she walked in. She saw Evan waving at her. She walked over to him and sat down. "Hey Evan!" Evan smiled as he replied "Hia Kiki!" It was a few moments before the teacher walked in. "Hi everybody my name is . Today's a free day. Now do whatever." Kiki and Evan made weird faces as they said at the same time " I thought today would be nets or something…" The teacher gave them the death look as they immediately said "Never mind!" Evan and Kiki talked until the bell rang.

*chapter 7*

Kiki walked into her art class as she found a seat with nobody else at it. E few moments before the bell rang a human boy took a seat next to her. "Hi my name is Garrett!" Kiki kept drawing as she replied "Hi. Names Kiki." The art teacher walked in and said they're assignment was gonna be to draw a dragon.

Kiki started drawing her dragon it was a red fire dragon. She showed it to the teacher and the teacher gave her a one hundred. She sat back down and started to draw anime characters from fairy tail. Garrett looked over at her drawings and said " Hey that's pretty good!" Kiki ignored him as she put in her earphones. Art class seemed longer than any other class but luckily it was her last class of the day.*bell rings*

*chapter 8**at her home*

Zane started to cook as Nana was doing laundry. Kiki was setting the table. "So Kiki, how was your day at school?" Zane asked trying to make it not so quiet. "Oh it was ok, I guess, dad." They ate their dinner and then watched a movie and went to their rooms. Kiki got on her computer and started playing Call of Duty Black Ops while watching fairy tail. After she was done playing call of duty she just layed in her bed watching fairy tail until she fell asleep.

Wait for more y'all!


End file.
